High School Memories
by cjalyssa
Summary: under construction... errr.. i mean revision...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I've told you once, I'll tell you again, they are not mine...

**Note:** An OC's point of view

**Prologue:**

**Shiguiro Mansion 7:03 a.m. October 11, 1998**

_Damn it!_

He is already late on the board meeting, which was supposed to be held on 7 a.m. His wife should have woken him up at 6, but because they have a fight about her wife's inability to bear a child last night so her wife is giving him a silent treatment, and as a result she have not bothered to wake him up. Damn, this is a very important meeting, this will decide if he's going to be the next CEO or not.

_And Curses! _

There's a traffic jam on the main road, based on what he is hearing right now, a loud honking of horns and curses, and it's driving him nuts. He NEEDS to be on the office right now!

Luckily he had swerved the car before he got stuck in the traffic too. Good thing he knew the way in Tokyo very well.

He breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that he had evaded the traffic and will only be late for only about half an hour. He could still attend the meeting.

_What the--?_

There's a large commotion on the street. People are currently loitering the road looking at something at the ground. He honked his horn loudly to get their attention so they could get out of the way but the people paid no heed on him.

He got out of the car, annoyed and was about to shout at the people when he noticed something red on the ground. He forced his way through the crowd and he nearly fainted.

_Oh my..!_

A boy was currently lying sprawled on the street, his body covered with blood.

He heard someone muttered that they should get help and hearing that he immediately went to action. Without a second thought he carried the body to his car and brought him to the nearest hospital. His meeting totally forgotten.

_Please save the boy_!

His currently pacing the silent corridor of the hospital, worry and anxiety is filling his heart. He spared a glance every minute at the still closed door of the emergency room where the doctors are trying to revive the teen-ager.

He'd already contacted the office saying that he had encountered an accident and thankfully, they postponed the meeting.

He also tried contacting the parents of the boy but he carried no I.D. with him or anything that would identify him.

_Finally!_

He went straight to the doctor that was one of the others that come out of the room. He asked how is the boy and the doctor knowing that he was the one who saved the boy told him that he only had a concoction, a few broken ribs and limbs, scattered bruises here and there, but otherwise he's fine.

He heaved a sigh of relief finally finding out that the boy is fine. He asked where the boy is and the doctor answered him that he is on one of the hospital room, he had lost so much blood so he needs a blood transfusion.

He then wondered aloud if he could see the him, and the doctor replied that he could, provided he won't disturb the boy. After assuring the doctor that he won't, he quickly trudged in the direction of the teen-ager's room.

_God!_

The boy was lying on the bed with needles attached on his wrists; one of them is for dextrose and the other one for blood. He was covered in bandages. Only his feet were the part of his body that is not covered in bandages.

He walked carefully to the bed and looked at the boy's sleeping figure. He figured that the one lying on the bed could not be more than 17 though tall. He smiled when he saw that the boy's handsome face was not damage except for the bruise on the left cheek. He looked closely and noticed that the boy has perfect brows and long eyelashes. His straight nose is unscathed. But what entices him the most is the boy's hair. It was flaming red.

He turned around and decided to go home and tell his wife about the boy. Maybe she'll forgive him when she found out that even for a short while she could be a mother.

**A week has passed...**

_When will he wake up?_

The boy is still not showing any indication of waking up. The only sign that he's even alive is the constant heaving of his chest and the beeping of the machine.

His wife is very worried and asks him every few minutes when will the boy wake up. His wife had taken a liking on the boy ever since she saw him and is acting like a mother-hen.

_Is he...?_

Suddenly one of the fingers of the boy move. They nearly missed it, and were not even sure if what they saw is real or just their wishful thinking. But the groan from the bed made them assured them that indeed the boy was waking up.

They went quickly to the side of the bed and peered at the slowly opening eyes of the boy. They gasped when they saw the boy's mesmerizing honey-brown eyes.

The boy spoke, albeit with raspy voice, "W-where am I?' They were about to answer that he was at the hospital when the boy's next words made them froze in their tracks.

"Who am I?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- T.B.C. -**

**Notes:**

So how was it? It's just the prologue so there's really no story yet, but the chap 1 will be much better I promise… besides I just want to show you what happened.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note; **Kinda Short

**Chapter 1: New Management**

**7 years later…**

Mitsui Hisashi, a 25 year old good looking man, and the a board member of Tsukito Industry, sighed as another excited looking employee passed him by.

Tsukito Industry, despite being one of the biggest companies on Japan and manufactures and sells different toiletries products ranging from shampoo to nail polish, is in an uptight position.

Ever since the former CEO died suddenly because of heart attack and left his spoiled-brat son to be the new CEO, the company is steadily loosing money, and they were in a verge of bankrupt.

They'd tried everything to save the company. They made big steps from spending millions for advertisements, gimmicks, promos, but to no avail.

Their products were selling less and their suppliers are severing contracts with them. Their endorser, a hot sensational actor, even cut the contract short in endorsing their products because he's ashamed that his name would fall down the drain along with Tsukito's.

Thus, after failing on their attempts to save the company, their left with only one choice and that is to have a change on the management because apparently the new CEO can't manage the company anymore.

He felt pity to the young CEO, being thrown out of the position like that just after a few months of being appointed. But when he thought what idiotic decisions the man did, all his pity was washed away. Hell, that man even decided that all the old people who worked for their factory was to be dismissed immediately because they are too old to do their work.

Mitsui protested on that decision but his protest was rejected saying that they needed to cut short their finances anyway, so what is a better way than to dismiss their incompetent workers. He almost lost his head trying to tell them that almost all of the old people working on their company have been working there all their life, but the other board members tried to soothe him by telling him that they will have a huge retirement pay and will have a pension. Mitsui relented seeing that he's fighting a lost battle and no one was going to back him up.

Now, Tsukito Industry is now part of Azcarra Group of Companies, a foreign company which is based on America. Their company merged with them, but Azcarra have the upper hand.

_And now is the time_, Mitsui thought looking at his watch, the CEO of Azcarra Group of Companies, and now their new CEO, is arriving today to officially take over the company. They are currently at the main hall waiting for the arrival of the CEO, to welcome him and all of them are nervous and wondering what does he looks like.

To calm himself he looked at the crowd and saw his best friend Kogure, a fellow board member, wearing a suit and throwing worried glances at the door, while looking at his watch too. He and Kogure both studied at the same university and took the same course, business management. He nodded at Kogure when the spectacled man glanced at his way.

He looked further around and saw Akagi Haruko, dressed in formal blouse and skirt, talking to one of the employees. Haruko is working at the company as an accountant ever since she graduated from the university.

Mitsui frowned as he looks at his watch, _He's late! HE should have been here 5 minutes ago! _Mitsui, never been the one to be late, gritted his teeth at the new CEO's tardiness.

Suddenly Hikoichi, member of the Research Committee, came running to them announcing that the new CEO had arrived. All the people on hall held their breath.

A young man entered followed by six bodyguards. The man looked around and greeted "Good morning," Mitsui looked at the man scrutinizingly and he immediately knows that the man is very intelligent although he looks cold and aloof. He figured that the man is not the kind of person to cross.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to present to you, the new CEO of Tsukito Industry."

The people all clapped and eagerly leaned forward to see the new CEO. There are excited murmurs and whispers when the CEO entered. Some of the girls even squealed in delight. "My God! He's so handsome," were their comments.

But Mitsui did not clap. He didn't even breathe. He was just standing rooted at the spot, gaping.

There, standing at the middle of the hall, wearing a coat and tie and dark pants, looking very gorgeous, was none other than Sakuragi Hanamichi.

**--------------------------------------------T.B.C.-------------------------------------------------------**

R. and R. please


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New CEO**

Mitsui was just standing there, gaping at the young man standing in front, and scrutinize him.

The young man was wearing a designer suit. A dark blue coat thrown over his light blue polo shirt, and dark blue pants along with shining black shoes.

His hair, a flaming red, was neatly cut, probably by a well-known salon. The prominent nose that made the man looks like a god straight from Mount Olympus. The supple lips that made the girls swooned. Perfect eyebrows, long eyelashes and his honey-brown eyes accentuated the perfect face.

His body is well toned; you can even see fine contours of the muscles formed. The skin was golden-tanned and looked soft and silky.

And he is just standing there in silence, eyes looking at the crowd. But on his silence people can see the intelligence on his eyes as it roams around the hall. He held himself dignifiedly, with a casual elegance. His face is impassive and no one can know what he is thinking at the moment.

Aside from the behavior and a slight change of physique, Mitsui knew that he is his long-lost Kohai.

He really is Sakuragi Hanamichi.

Or not.

"I present to you, Shiguiro Shori, your new CEO."

He looked at his best friend confusedly, did the man just called Sakuragi, Shiguiro Shori? But his friend just looks as baffled as he is.

The red-haired man, with an impassive face looks at the crowd once again then said, "Good morning to you all. I'm Shiguiro Shori, the new CEO of Tsukito; I expect that all of you will do your best in your work."

"You know," Mitsui heard Akagi Haruko said to her friend, "I think I saw him before."

The man had never felt that badly to hit a girl before. _Did she forget Sakuragi Hanamichi already? The boy who worshipped the ground she treads on? The teen-age goof ball who change all their life? How could she forget!_

The board member clutched his fist in anger and turned to look at the man again.

"And I want to talk to the board members later. That is all. Good day to all of you." The CEO said dismissing his employees.

The man, followed by his assistant who gave him some papers that one of the board members gave him, and bodyguards, walked over to the elevator to go to his office when something happened.

Akagi Haruko, giggling with her girl friends, and not looking where she's going, bumped on the new CEO; she blushed furiously when she noticed that she had just bumped the CEO and the papers that he was holding flew from his hands and were currently on the floor, scattered.

The assistant, Ryu, was about to scold Haruko for being careless when the CEO interjected. "Leave it, the girl didn't do it in purpose," then turning to the still blushing accountant he said coolly, "be careful, or the next time something happened like this, I won't hesitate to fire you."

And without turning back he went inside the elevator whose door opened right at that moment, passing him and Kogure without any hint of recognition on his eyes.

Mitsui was stunned. It looks like Haruko wasn't the only one who forgets…

**---------------------------------------------T.B.C. ---------------------------------------------------**

Notes: I know that this is too short but… I've a hard time writing 3 fics all at the same time, I know it's my fault but I promise you that after this it will be longer. I just want to finish the Finding the Perfect Groom first, so bear with me ok?


End file.
